Undying Love
by PlayingwithOblivion
Summary: Hook and Emma, CS drama and fluff. Just a few ficlets and one-offs. Set in season 4.
1. Ice

They had been trapped in the ice cave for the past few hours, their body temperatures dropping every minute. Hook and Emma had gone out to find the Snow Queen, and finally put an end to her destruction. She was ready for them when they found her deep within the forest that surrounds Storybrooke. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Emma to become her "sister", the Snow Queen decided Emma was a lost cause, and decided to punish her by letting her freeze to death. They had tried to find a way out, but the cave was a nearly flawless globe of what seemed to be impenetrable ice. They screamed for help, their voices echoing off the curved walls, but to no avail. Emma tried using her phone, but she had no service here.

"What's the point of that talking phone if it doesn't work when you need it?" Hook had asked, a bit of frustration and anger touching his usually calm voice.

Emma tried her magic, but only a small sizzle made it out of her palms. Eventually they gave up trying to escape, hoping someone would notice them missing, and come find them, and find a way to break them out.

Emma sank to the icy ground, hugging her knees to her chest. "This is all my fault," she whispered to herself. Hearing her say these four words was like a cannonball to his heart. She always thought these kinds of things were her fault. She always blamed herself for the evil in others. "This is NOT your fault, Swan. This is the Snow Queen's fault, and no one else's." Somehow he always knew what to say to comfort her, but this time she felt responsible for putting Killian in danger, again. She looked up into his blue eyes, tears spilling out of her emerald green ones.

He slid down the ice wall to sit beside her, his arm pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "We'll make it out of this, love. Before you know it you'll be sitting at Granny's, sipping hot cocoa with Henry."

"What if we don't make it out of this, Killian? I'll never see Henry or anyone I love ever again." After a short pause Emma looked up at Hook, her face full of guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry I asked you to come with me. I shouldn't have put you in danger, too. You're going to die because of me." A sob shook her body, and he pulled her closer, trying to share his body heat with her.

"I'm not sorry I came with you, love. And it's not your fault we're in this mess." Hook reiterated.

"You're not sorry you're going to freeze to death within the next hour or two?" Emma asked.

"There are a few reasons why I'm not sorry to be here." He replied

"Oh yeah?" Emma let out a small chuckle, followed by a deep shiver she could feel in her bones.

Killian took off his leather jacket and draped it over Emma's shivering body, rubbing her arms to get the blood flowing, and to warm her up a little. She started to protest, but he would have none of it. Without his jacket to keep him warm, he buttoned his shirt to the very top button covering his exposed chest and neck, something he hasn't done since he was a lieutenant.

"Why would you WANT to be here in this freezing snow globe?" She asked after a while, partially knowing the answer he would give.

"Well, love, I'm not sorry I'm here with YOU. If I have to be stuck here in this freezing place with anyone, I'm glad I could be here with you. Besides we'll make it out of here, and then we'll have this amazing story to tell everyone about how we survived the blistering cold by sharing our body heat." He said with a smirk. She let out a tiny laugh, leaning into his warm frame, letting him drape his arm around her shoulders again. She felt her eyes getting heavy, and tried not to give in to the cold, but she couldn't help it. Hook noticed Emma go quiet and still, and shook her awake again.

"Emma you have to stay awake!" Hook said, worry apparent in his shaking voice. "Tell me about Henry, love. I've always wanted to get to know the lad. Why is Henry so special to you?" He asked trying to keep her awake, his fingers going numb and bluish.

A few words at a time Emma told Killian about how Henry was smart and perceptive and wise for his age. She could only get two or three words out before her body silenced her with a shiver. But Hook could still hear the love in her voice, and smiled. Time passed sluggishly and painfully for the two, their fingers and lips turning blue, and frostbite forming on their skin.

Killian knew he wouldn't last much longer in this temperature, so he decided to do something that had scared him before. He was dying now, so he might as well get it off his chest. "Emma, love?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her eyes heavy, her lips blue.

"There's something I want to say before…" He let the sentence drift off, looking down into her dying eyes.

Emma spoke before he could continue with his declaration. "I know, Killian." She smiled. She reached her frozen fingers up to his face and traced his jawline. He leaned into her touch, a tear sliding down his cheek. She guided his face to hers, and they shared true loves kiss. Another tear rolled down his face, and she wiped it away with her thumb. "I love you, Killian." He closed his eyes as she said this, his body weak from the exposure to the cold, his head resting on the wall of ice behind him.

Suddenly a bright blue light began emanating from Emma's frozen hands. She opened her eyes wide in surprise, looking to Killian with a smile on her face. The smile was wiped quickly away as she realized Killian wasn't moving. Worry and fear crossed her face, but the magic just got bigger and brighter and _warmer_.

The ice around them quickly began melting, and soon a hole was visible in the wall across from Emma, showing the forest outside. She put as much magic as she could into that hole, making it big enough to escape from. She hooked her arms under Killian's armpits, and began dragging him toward the hold. Soon enough they were through the hole, and out in the warm sunshine. Emma knelt next to Killian's unmoving, frozen body. She placed her hands on his chest, calling all her magic from within and forcing it into him. She could see the color returning to his cheeks and lips, but still he didn't wake up.

"Killian?" she shouted, panic running through her entire body. "Killian!" She began sobbing.

She leaned over him, placing her hands on either side of his face. She gently touched her lips to his, letting her hair fall over them, as if to shield them from the rest of the world, her tears falling onto his face. Just as she believed he was gone from her forever, his lips returned her kiss, his hand reaching up to tangle in her cascading hair.

"I thought you were gone!" she cried, sitting up. He sat up as well, and embraced her tightly, as if he would never let her go again.

"I will never leave you, Emma, not ever again." He whispered into her ear. She pulled away from the embrace, looking deeply into his eyes, and could see the love he had for her. She leaned in for another kiss of true love, knowing this was nowhere near the last. This love would last through anything, she realized. This love she shared with the pirate would carry her through the rest of her life. She wasn't even scared to acknowledge her love for him, or to admit it out loud. She loved him, and she would love him for the rest of forever.


	2. Laughs

She had finally gotten her own place. She'd mentioned it a few times, but never got around to it due to all the Ice Queen shenanigans and saving the world a few times. You know, Savior stuff. When all of that had finally blown over and everyone was safe (for now, at least), she decided it was the right time to look into apartments. The first time she looked at this one, she knew this is where she wanted to live. It was perfect for her. It had a big living room area that was already furnished with a comfy couch, a coffee table, a large bookshelf, and big screen TV. The kitchen was large as well, but not overwhelmingly so. It was just right. Down the hall on the right was the bathroom, and on the left was Henry's room. He would come and stay over at her place a few days a week, and she loved it. At the end of the hall was her room. It was a comfy little apartment, and it fit her in every way.

She'd been living here for a few weeks now, and so far it was bliss. Tonight Henry was sleeping over at Regina's, so Emma was all alone. She grabbed a book off the shelf and began reading it. She couldn't remember a time when she had been able to just sit and read. About an hour later she heard of soft knock on the door. Instead of rising from her warm spot on the couch, she simply called "come in!"

He slowly opened the door, as if making sure she really meant for him to come in. She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Smiling, she patted the cushion next to her, beckoning him to come sit. She was seated with her back up against the armrest, one leg folded under her, the other dangling off the couch. Her right elbow sat on the back of the couch, and she was supporting her head with her fist. The other hand still held the book she was riveted by. Not even Hook could pull her attention away from the enticing words on the pages for more than the few seconds it took for her to invite him in.

"Let me finish this chapter really quick," she said, not taking her eyes off the novel.

He only smiled and sat next to her on the couch, mirroring her position: one leg tucked under, one arm up on the back of the couch. As she studied the words in the book, he studied her. As her eyes quickly flicked from one line to the next, his eyes flicked from one of her perfect features to the next. She read the lines of rhetoric, he read her expressions. They were both enchanted and amazed by what they were looking at.

When she had finally finished the chapter, she put her bookmark between the pages, and set the novel on the coffee table, once again returning to her previous position. They sat like that for a while just talking and laughing with the other. After a rather colorful story from Killian about thirty drunk pirates chasing a huge runaway rat aboard the Jolly Roger, they laughed for a good long while. Emma wiped tears from her eyes as her laughter died to a quiet chuckle. A happy silence settle over their conversation.

Emma realized she hadn't laughed like that since…ever. He made her laugh all the time, and she liked that side of herself. She liked the carefree, happy Emma that Killian could bring out with a few words, or a quirk of his eyebrow.

She gave him a soft smile as she stared into his crystal blue eyes. He leaned in, and so did she. Their kiss was gentle but passionate. He moved to kiss the spot on her jaw where it connected with her neck, his scruff rough against her soft skin. She cringed and pushed him away. Feeling confused, surprised and rejected, he leaned back, looking into her face, which only added to his confusion. She was smiling and rubbing her neck.

"That tickled!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Understanding crossed his face and he chuckled.

"Sorry, love, I didn't know you were so ticklish." A mischievous look entered his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips.

"No. No!" She laughed, as he launched a full on tickle attack. His fingers tickled her sides, under her chin, the bottoms of her feet. She tried to get away, but he was too good at this.

"Stop! Haha, Stop. Ah!" She screamed and laughed, the muscles in her abdomen starting to ache from laughing too much, but he would not give in. She had scooted to the very end of the couch to get away from his tickling fingers, but he had followed. He was practically on top of her now, his fingers relentless in their attack.

Her laughter stopped as she exclaimed, "Ow!"

Killian looked down and saw a scratch running from right below her elbow to her wrist. It was a shallow scratch with no blood, but it was swollen and red. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and filling it with ice from the freezer.

"I'm so sorry, Swan," Killian said, his face filled with guilt and self-loathing and worry.

"Killian, it's fine," she said, a small smile escaping her lips. She didn't see the point of fussing over a scratch, but he saw it quite differently.

"No, it's not fine! This cursed hook always ruins everything!" He said, anger gracing his tone. She reached out and grabbed his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. She was amazed how fast the situation had gone from a playful tickle fight to this tension-filled moment. She knew she had to say the right thing here. He always knew what to say to her to make her feel better or stronger or more confident. Now it was her turn to make him feel better.

"Look at me Killian." She stared at him until his eyes met hers. "I'm not good with words, and I know I probably won't say the right thing right now, but I'm going to try. I'd rather be scratched by your hook than hold any other man's hand. I'd rather sit in silence with you than have a conversation with anyone else. I'd rather have tickle fights on weekdays with you than fly to Paris on the weekend with a billionaire. Okay?" She kept staring in his eyes, looking to see if her words made any impact on him. He just stared back. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. The passion behind the kiss was surprising and overwhelming, but she returned the kiss with the same fervor.

When they finally broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"So you're a fan of the hook, eh?" He asked, humor making a way back into his accented voice.

"I'm a fan of every part of you," she replied with a smile, giving him one last kiss before she picked her book back up, curled into his arms and began reading once again.


	3. Just Looking

Emma was finally happy. She thought she was happy before, then Henry came into her life and introduced her to a whole new world. She met new people, found her family, found her son. She thought she was happy then, too. She was, in a way, but not like this. This was true happiness.

She had tried so hard to keep her walls up in order to shield herself from getting hurt again, but love had somehow found its way into her heart. She knew her heart would not be able to handle anymore loss; it was cracked and broken. One more heartbreak and it would be shattered and irreparable. But all he had ever done was put the broken pieces back into place to make her heart whole again. Every act of love, every smile, every kiss had saved her heart from oblivion.

They had been living together for a year now. Emma had finally gotten her own place in town, and Killian moved in a few months later.

Tonight was Emma's birthday. Snow had put together a party down at Granny's Diner for all the family friends, which was starting in thirty minutes.

Emma was in the bathroom curling her long, blonde hair when Killian came in to mention the time to her.

"I know, I know. I'll be ready in ten minutes I promise. I just have to finish my hair, put some makeup on, and get dressed." She said, a little panic touching her voice. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe, just watching her. He loved watching her get ready. The way she looked so concentrated when she put her eyeliner on, or how her mouth opened slightly as she brushed her mascara across her long lashes. He just loved _looking_ at her.

He loved the quiet moments like this, when he could just watch her do mundane things like put her makeup on or cook dinner. She amazed him. Everything she did was graceful and just _beautiful. _As his eyes skimmed over her, he found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind staying in this moment for the rest of his life. In fact, he would love doing just that. He realized that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity looking into her green eyes, holding her hands, kissing her lips, and wiping away her tears.

She noticed him watching her after a few minutes, and turned to say "What? Does it look bad?" Her face looked a little worried, but was soon smoothed out when he smiled and said, "Love, you look amazing." He turned and walked to the living room, where he decided to wait patiently for her to finish getting ready.

True to her word, Emma was ready within ten minutes. Her high heels clicked as she walked into the room, digging through her purse to find her keys. When she looked up she noticed he had stood from his spot on the couch, his face showing a look of awe. She wished she had a camera to capture the moment. She could see how much he loved her from that one look, and she wanted to keep this moment forever.

"Emma." That's all he could get out. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was falling perfectly, her makeup was shaping her face in a way that made her look like and angel, and _that dress_.

"Do you like it?" She asked sincerely, gesturing to the silky gown that hugged all of her curves just right. It was a new dress and she wasn't really sure about it when she bought it, but the look on his face made her sure about it now. She felt like a princess when he looked at her like that.

"I love it. You should wear it every day." He said with a smile, never blinking, never taking his eyes off her.

She laughed and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and looped her arm through his.

"Shall we?" she asked, loving that she had this much power over him.

"Indeed milady" he replied, unsure what he had ever done to deserve such a woman.

**This one's a little shorter than the others, but I like it. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Jim

Emma went to the Storybrooke gym every weekday at 6 am, before her shift at the Sheriff's station began. She had to keep in shape in order to chase down all the criminals that seemed to have the speed of Superman. Also, she liked the feeling she got after a good workout. It made her feel strong and ready for the stresses of her job and her life.

Pretty soon after they started dating, Killian started coming with her. At first it was out of pure jealousy.

"Who's this 'Jim' fellow you meet every morning?" he had asked one evening after their goodnight kiss, a hint of jealousy playing on his tongue.

"Why don't you come find out?" She replied with a smirk, as she turned to walk into her new apartment. "Meet me at Granny's tomorrow at 5:45, and I'll show you." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into her apartment. Killian walked back across town to his own apartment at Granny's wondering if he should bring his sword to their meeting with "Jim" tomorrow. He would need it to look intimidating, after all.

The next morning, Killian waited at the Bar of Granny's Diner for Emma to arrive. It was already 5:50, and she had still not come through the door. Killian wondered if she forgot their planned meeting. A few seconds after this thought though, Emma pushed through the front door of the Diner and walked over to meet Killian at the bar. She was wearing tight fitting black pants and a tank top, and her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail.

Killian raised an eyebrow as Emma plopped her duffle bag on the counter.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop by and grab something from David." She said, meeting his raised brow with a cheeky smile.

"You're wearing _that_ to meet this 'Jim' person?" Killian asked, barely masking the jealousy in his voice.

"Yes. Now, let's go." She grabbed her duffle bag, tossed the strap over her shoulder, and took Killian's hand, almost dragging him down the street. They rounded the corner and she pulled him into the Storybrooke Fitness Center, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Ok, we're here. You're gonna need to go change into these." She said tossing the duffle bag to Killian, and pointing to the locker room with a smile. He looked confused as to why he had to change clothes, but obeyed Emma's command and walked into the changing room.

After about ten minutes, Killian finally emerged from the locker room. Emma's mouth almost dropped at the sight of her pirate in a T-shirt and shorts. She had borrowed the clothes and a pair of sneakers from David, and luckily the men were the same size. She had never seen him without a long sleeved shirt or a leather jacket, so this was new for both of them. His brace and hook looked a little out of place with his blue T-shirt, but she loved this look on him.

"I look like a bloody idiot." He said, tugging at the baggy material of the shirt.

"I beg to differ." Emma replied with a smile that just seemed to grow the closer she got to him. "You look fantastic. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the weights room.

"This, Killian, is the gym." She said, motioning with her hand to all the workout equipment. The look on his face said it all. He had a surprised smile, as understanding crossed his eyes.

"So you don't go meet another man every morning?" He asked with a laugh, already knowing the answer. She chuckled, shook her head, and gave him a rundown of all the equipment, and how to use each one. Then they both began their workouts.

Well, he did anyway.

The minute he began lifting weights, her attention was on him. She tried for a half hour to concentrate on her own workout, but found the effort to be in vain. She just liked to watch the way the muscles in his arms tensed and relaxed. She couldn't help but watch him as he moved from one workout machine to the next, working out a different set of muscles every time. She loved watching him figure out how to use certain machines with one arm, or how to use his hook in the workout. She loved the way his face grew serious as he concentrated on his workout. Emma pretended to be occupied with her own exercise, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"You alright, love?" He asked with a smile, when he caught her staring at him again.

"Yeah, just lost in thought, I guess." She lied. She cleared her throat, a red blush flowering over her cheeks.

For the rest of the hour she promised herself she wouldn't spare the pirate a glance. She failed miserably.

At the end of the workout, she stood up from the machine she was at, and took a swig from her water bottle, and tossed it to Killian.

"That was fun and all, but you can't come with me anymore." She said, watching his expression.

"Why not?" He said, a look of hurt crossing his face.

She sighed, "You're too distracting. I can't concentrate on my workout with you here." She said with a frown, like he was being a real inconvenience, but he understood exactly what she meant. She really _was_ an open book to him.

"Ah, I see. Can't take your eyes off me, eh, Swan?" He replied, with a grin and a raised eyebrow. He licked his lips in a suggestive manner, earning a laugh from Emma.

"Something like that." She agreed, still chuckling. "Who knew a pirate could look so good in shorts and a T-shirt?" she joked.

He crossed the weights room to stand in front of Emma, his big blue eyes pleading with her to let him come back with her tomorrow morning. "I really enjoyed this, Emma, but if you don't want me here, I will obey your wishes." He said, a pout playing on his lips as he gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes.

She laughed at his pleading eyes, and playfully slapped his arm. "Fine! You can come with me to the gym in the mornings, but you have to promise to not distract me anymore."

"I'll do my best, love." He said with a wink, and she knew he would be _very_ distracting, indeed.

**Any prompt ideas? Send it to me! **


End file.
